The present invention relates to a multiple-function cutting tool with movable safety device, especially to a multiple-function cutting tool comprising a knife body and a cutting tool set provided with a movable protective cover to protect both the cutting edge of the tool from damage and the person carrying of the tool from hurt.
Conventional cutting tools vary in kinds and uses. Each cutting tool has a different function for cutting different materials on various occasions. Thus, multiple-function cutting tools are available in the market to meet the various needs of the consummers. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional multiple-function cutting tool consists of a knife body 1, a grindstone 11 on the lateral side to sharpen the edge of a blunt knife, a cutting blade 12 disposed beneath the grindstone 11 on the lower side of the knife body 1, and a hooked blade 121 disposed on the bottom of the knife body set 1 to unravel threads. The cutting blade 12 is pivotally jointed to the knife body 1 by a bolt 13 which can be screwed up or loosened to control the folding and unfolding of the cutting blade 12. Also a semi-circular groove 14 is disposed beneath the grindstone 11 and right in the middle section of the cutting blade for cutting electric wires when the wires are placed in the groove 14 and the tip of the cutting blade 122 is forcedly pushed inwards to cut through the wires. Two recesses 15 are disposed on the other lateral side of the knife body 1 for breaking heavier materials.
In addition to the cutting blade 12, a conventional multiple cutting tool, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with a wheel-shaped knife blade 16 on top of the knife body 1 which, for the purpose of cutting, is exposed in part by the edge 161 outside the knife body 1 and is secured to the knife body 1 by a screw 17.
As shown above, the exposed cutting edge 161 of the wheel-shaped knife blade 16 is extremely dangerous when transporting the tool around. A multiple cutting tool should meet not only the requirement of multiple functional use but also the convenience of safe carrying. The present invention is then made in view of the drawbacks of the above conventional multiple function cutting tool.